


Гордость

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Первый день Билли в качестве хирурга.





	Гордость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proud](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431600) by hoppnhorn. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2018, разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Тоёнари.

Это того стоило. 

Он по уши в долгах, его квартира меньше обувной коробки, а большая часть пожитков куплена в Волмарте. Вот она — жизнь свежеиспеченного хирурга, доктора Уильяма Харгроува. И это стоило всех тех усилий, бессонных ночей, гудящих после многочасовых операций от усталости ног. Все это того стоило. 

Когда Билли встал над своим первым пациентом со скальпелем в руке и сделал свой первый надрез, он понял, что именно этим и должен заниматься. Он держал сейчас в своих руках чью-то жизнь, и это стоило всей боли и разочарований, через которые он прошел, чтобы закончить медицинскую школу. Уверенность, с которой он действовал, стоила всех тех недель и месяцев тревог и сомнений, долгих лет страха. Потому что это его призвание. 

Спасать жизни.

Смешно, что он оказался в таком положении. Ведь было время, когда его руки не причиняли ничего, кроме боли — себе и окружающим. И то, как крепко он держал скальпель, настоящее чудо, учитывая, сколько раз Билли разбивал пальцы до крови. Сейчас его руки гладкие, а движения точные и уверенные, хотя когда-то руки у него были обветренные, трясущиеся, все в мозолях. Костяшки пальцев буквально испещрены едва заметными шрамами, но это всего лишь воспоминания, которые исчезнут со временем с его кожи. 

Он давно уже не тот мальчик, что убежал из дома расстроенный и злой на весь мир. Он врач, человек, у которого есть цель в жизни, есть надежда. 

Он резал. Но не словами, а остро заточенным скальпелем. Он чинил, а не ломал. Он обливался потом, но рука у него ни разу не дрогнула. Он тщательно вычистил все из раны, чтобы ничего не загноилось. Он зашил разрез. Он закончил. 

 

— Как прошел твой день? — спросил его Стив, когда Билли пришел домой. Сам он лежал, вытянувшись на футоне в одних трусах и линялой футболке. Билли рухнул в его объятия, зарылся лицом в шею и выдохнул.

— Вымотался, — простонал он.

Стив поцеловал его в макушку, скользнул рукой Билли под рубашку, пристраивая ладонь на животе.

— Я так горжусь тобой, — прошептал Стив. Билли улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.

Это определенно того стоило.


End file.
